General Vixx Steelwrench
General Vixx Steelwrench is the current general of the Sparkcog Cartel military and is among their highest-ranking war councilors. Background Early Life Born into a Steamwheedle military family, he and his seven older brothers often re-enacted the battles of Trade War I for play, and they all planned on going off to fight their own war as soon as the opportunity arose. Their father, General Razix Steelwrech, was a alcoholic and a smoker, and often came home drunk and irritable. While their mother, Izabella Steelwrench was more caring. Vixx in the eyes of his father was a runt and the weakest of the family and even brought shame to it. Vixx had to fight for everything, even a place to stay. His mother on the other hand favored Vixx and he became a "momma's boy". He always ran to her when he had angered one of his brothers or father. The Second Trade War When the Second Trade War broke out, many of Vixx's immediate family enlisted with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Vixx, however, was of too young age to enlist under the Steamwheedle. Instead, Vixx set off to enlist in the Sparkcog Cartel's military, whos weak army had a considerably lower enlisting age, under suggestion by his uncle, General Zazzin Steelwrench who served with the Sparkcog. Despite sadness over leaving his family, in hindsight he found the escape from his brothers and father refreshing. Despite his young age and weakness, Vixx proved to be cunning and possessed many other leader instincts he himself had never seen, triggered only by the dangers of the war. After his breakthrough success in the Battle of Smokestack, taking charge in a shattered and retreating force, and with good word from his uncle, Vixx Steelwrench was enlisted into Sparkcog Sabotage, a stealth and recon sect of the military during Trade War II. He would spend the majority of the war in service as a member. The End of Trade War Two When the second Trade War drew to a close, Vixx had stayed alive and without any limbs missing, contrary to his father's expectations. He had returned a fully grown man with numerous medals and recognitions. The war however, had forever changed the once quiet and timid Vixx, and ironically, he became a younger version of his own father. He became loud, rude, quick to anger, and felt the need to constantly assert his dominance. Once arriving home, Vixx later discovered five of his seven brothers were all killed in the war. Though, Vixx's father had finally become proud of his accomplishments, but would only say "You could've done better" whenever confronted on the matter. Vixx would settle in the Steamwheedle city of Wrenchway for a few years, where he did little military work and rather spent time training his own skills in brawling and exercising, even participating in the underground arena scene. The Sparkcog Cartel After the Sparkog Cartel's former Trade Prince, Dazian Reklix, was usurped by Gastro Zimirvox, the new young Trade Prince began programs to rapidly expand and improve their ill-equipped military forces, which at their current state could barely fend off the mobsters, pirates, and sea beasts plaguing them after Trade War Two. Zazzin Steelwrench, at the brink of his retirement, consulted with the new Trade Prince Zimirvox to appoint his nephew, Vixx Steelwrench, a Sparkcog war hero, as his replacement. Trade Prince Zimirvox held the skilled general's word in high regard and sent word for Vixx to become one of the Sparkcog's new generals, a job which Vixx gladly accepted. Vixx quickly proved his competence early on, and despite his shell-shocked attitude and short-tempered self, he often works well and agrees with the Trade Prince. Today he has risen far from a general, and now serves as the highest ranking member of the Sparkcog's military, earning himself a place in the "Big Three", the most powerful leaders of the Cartel, including the Trade Prince himself and the Director of the B.O.I.Category:GoblinCategory:WarriorCategory:Back storyCategory:The Sparkcog Cartel